Along with the development of new markets and industrial trend, the electrical devices and equipment become smaller, thinner, lighter and having high power density. High temperature rating insulation material becomes more and more important for the application of insulation protection in electrical market. The insulation tape with rubber based PSA or acrylic PSA is one key type of the insulation material for electrical device and equipment. Generally, the temperature rating of such materials are class B or below, and the thermal degradation of these materials at high temperature would result in a loss of adhesion and other performances.
CN102190865A discloses an adhesive composition for making a B stage sheet and printed circuit board (PCB), which comprises a bis-phenol A epoxy resin and bromine and dicyandiamide as curing agents.
CN102226033A discloses an adhesive composition for making a B stage sheet and composites laminated with aluminum foil. The composition contains an epoxy resin modified by polyurethane or polybutadiene, and contains amine and anhydride as curing agents.
CN101418205A provides a halogen-free flame retardant adhesive and application of the adhesive to prepregs and multilayer printed boards. The adhesive consists of resin, organic phosphorous flame retardant, inorganic filler, curing accelerator and a solvent, wherein the resin is a composition consisting of 40 to 60 portions of benzoxazine resin, 15 to 20 portions of phenolic novolac resin and 20 to 45 portions of epoxy pre-polymer in mass portion.
CN101747587A discloses a flame retardant resin composition. The composition contains 500 to 680 weight parts of phenolic resin modified by tong oil, 90 to 200 weight parts of epoxy resin, 50 to 120 weight parts of phosphor nitrile compound, 15 to 50 weight parts of phosphate fire retardant, and 1 to 50 weight parts of curing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,140 discloses a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) and an adhesive used therein, the adhesive is used to promote the hardening of the binder and it may contain Lewis acid salts as catalyst component.